


i saw god

by xnky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frustration, Gen, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Not Really Character Death, Post Season 6, Post-Episode: s06e01 Omega Shield, but it refers to s06e01 Omega Shield, im Angered, team punk is a fail guys i want lance to have support, the summary sucks because i suck, why didnt they talk about lance dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnky/pseuds/xnky
Summary: “Hunk, Pidge…” Lance began. “I...died. At the radiation belt.”Pidge and Hunk didn’t respond.





	i saw god

**Author's Note:**

> would i actually kill lance? no  
> i love team punk but why tf is lance turning to the mice for support??? Bitch???? What the fuck??????

“Hey guys, what color do you think looks better?” Lance asked his two friends, showing them the bottles of nail polish he’d bought since they’d arrived on Earth.

“Hm,” Hunk hummed, not even taking a peek at what Lance was trying to communicate.

Pidge didn’t even acknowledge that Lance spoke. “Hey, Hunk, so what did you say I needed to put in to stop the inhibitor?”

“Oh. Well, you need to override--”

“Guys,” Lance interrupted, though he was a bit frazzled when he realized he’d interrupted Hunk. “Sorry, I kinda spoke there.”

Pidge took a quick look at Lance, adjusted her glasses, and looked back to her computer. “Oh. Sorry,” she apologized. “What’d you say?”

Lance frowned, but repeated himself. “What color looks better? I’ve been trying warmer looks recently, so I think blue or black looks good with red and yellow,” he said.

“Don’t go with black. You’d look too emo,” Pidge replied.

“Yeah, blue suits you more.” Hunk offered a smile.

“Blue it is, then,” Lance said, picking up the small vial of nail polish. “But I’m plenty emo.”

Pidge hummed again. “Okay. Hunk, what’d you say?”

“First you’re going to need code that overrides the main system so the inhibitor won’t work,” Hunk responded, fiddling with a wrench.

“And then me and you can sneak in and grab the weapon. Brilliant!” Pidge quickly typed, her screen filling with lines of green.

“Hey, why Hunk?” Lance asked. “No offense, Hunk, I love you, but you’re a heavy guns guy. And so is the Yellow Lion. Shouldn’t we leave the sneaky stuff to Pidge?” Lance fiddled with the cap of the bottle, applying a little nail polish to his left thumb. “And me?” He hesitantly added.

Hunk looked worried. “Lance…” he began, nudging Pidge.

Pidge elbowed Hunk back, who gestured at Lance. “Oh. Well, this is sort of a Team Punk thing. You know?”

Lance paused. “Oh. Sure.” It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to it; actually, ever since Lotor became the emperor (and then promptly got his ass kicked by Allura), Pidge and Hunk had begun to favor each other’s presence instead of Lance’s. It was fine. They still cared about him, as long as he caught them separately.

“You know...I’m just worried that if you bring the wrong people, it could affect the outcome of the mission. Not that Hunk is a bad paladin, he’s really great, but his forte is the heavy lifting, you know? Pidge, me and you are kind of rogues, we could get in there and I’d provide cover while you do your...hacking thing.” Lance sighed and continued to apply nail polish to his fingernails.

“Lance, we know. We’re kind of busy right now, actually,” Pidge said sharply.

Lance sighed dramatically. “Okay,” he said, capping his nail polish and putting it in his bag. He stood up, brushing off any dirt that could have gotten on him. “I’ll see you guys later, then.”

“Oh, are you leaving?” Hunk asked.

“Y...Yeah, Hunk,” Lance answered. He turned to the door, turning the knob; but something was stirring inside of him. Something that had been waiting to be said.

“Hunk, Pidge…” Lance began. “I...died. At the radiation belt.”

Pidge and Hunk didn’t respond.

“Guys,” Lance turned around. “I died. D-I-E-D. I was legally dead for two minutes. I saw God.”

Hunk huffed. “What did she look like?”

“Ethnically ambiguous,” Lance smiled. At least Hunk knew what he was going to say. “But...I really died.”

“Lance, nobody can be revived from the dead,” Pidge said. “You probably just got knocked unconscious.”

...What?

“Shiro did!” Lance raised his arms in the air, gesturing wildly. “Allura revived me! Do you…” Lance shushed himself, lowering his arms. “Do you guys not believe me?”

“Lance, I think I’d know if you were dead,” Hunk replied, laughing.

The formerly-blue-now-red paladin turned around, opening the door. “Okay. Thanks.” He took a step out. “Have fun, guys. I’ll see you back at the Garrison.”

He left.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr / lancemcgun  
> discord / filibeano#6886


End file.
